Apa Artinya?
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: [For Haruka Ryokusuke] Aku tak tahu, apa arti diriku untukmu. Kadang aku merasa kita seperti teman. Kadang lebih dari teman. Dan terkadang, tak berarti apa-apa.


_Aku tak tahu apa arti diriku untukmu…_

 _Kadang aku merasa kita seperti teman…_

 _…_ _.kadang lebih dari teman._

 _Dan terkadang,_

 _Tidak berarti apa-apa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Guanteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

 _OoC, Typo(s), (Miss)typo, plot rush, etc._

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

Romance

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak Sasuke kembali pergi keluar desa untuk upaya penebusan dosanya. Dan kemarin, penerus terakhir klan Uchiha itu baru kembali dari perjalanan mulianya, membuat sebongkah harapan besar kembali menghampiri Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi untuk pria itu, ketika mengetahui lelaki yang masih sangat ia cintai telah kembali ke desa. Dan malam ini, seluruh anggota _rookie_ akan mengadakan pesta untuk pria Uchiha itu.

Netra emerald-nya memandang langit sore lewat jendela kamarnya. Samar-samar, pemandangan matahari yang akan terbenam di ujung barat sana memantul di matanya.

"Sakura, ayo cepat turun," suara Haruno Mebuki yang melengking nyaring merasuk indra pendengar Sakura. "Makan malam sudah siap! Bantu Ibu menatanya di meja makan, ya?"

"Iya, Bu," Sakura segera menutup jendela kamarnya dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah untuk membantu sang ibunda tercinta.

….

….

Haruno Sakura begitu terkejut begitu melihat perubahan pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu telah banyak berubah selama dua tahun ini. Mulai dari segi berpakaian, gaya rambutnya, juga pandangan matanya.

Ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

Jika dulu _onyx_ kelamnya selalu memandang dingin pada semua orang, maka kini _onyx_ itu memancarkan kehangatan. Sasuke memang masih banyak diam, namun lelaki itu sesekali tersenyum.

Sakura duduk di tempatnya, tepat di depan Uchiha Sasuke sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil. Hatinya tengah dilanda oleh _euphoria_ tak terbatas hanya karena memandang wajah pemuda pujaannya sedari dulu.

Kebahagian terpancar jelas dari manik emerald-nya yang berbinar, walau hanya sekejap, begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kapan kau akan menikah, hm? Ino dan Sai akan menikah sebulan lagi dan Naruto akan menyusul bersama Hinata setelahnya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana melemparkan pandangan penuh arti padanya. Sakura seketika menunduk dengan semburat merah yang menghampiri wajah manisnya.

Dalam hati, gadis itu sangat menanti jawaban Sasuke dengan waswas dan penasaran sekaligus. Mungkin saja, Sasuke sudah mempunyai calon pendamping untuknya diluar sana dan melupakan dirinya.

"Hn? Belum ada yang cocok." Onyx-nya melirik Sakura yang masih menunduk, menatap meja dengan pandangan sendu.

Kiba menghela napas kecewa, begitu juga semua orang yang ada di sana. " _Souka_?" ujarnya lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, melainkan memejamkan matanya. Walaupun sedikit, namun kerutan di dahi pemuda itu tak luput dari perhatian Sakura.

=0=0=0=

Para anggota rookie telah bubar semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya menuju rumahnya.

Dahinya mengerut samar ketika merasakan ada cakra orang lain di belakangnya. Sesekali ia berhenti dan langsung menoleh ke belakang secepat kilat. Gadis itu memperhatikan sekitar dengan iris hijaunya yang menatap waspada. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tungkai jenjangnya kembali melangkah.

Namun lagi-lagi, Haruno Sakura Haruno harus kembali menoleh ketika merasakan ada cakra lain yang sepertinya sengaja disembunyikan oleh si pemilik. Manik hijau klorofilnya langsung menoleh ke samping ketika merasakan ada desiran angin kecil yang melewati tubuhnya.

" _Shannaroooo!"_

 **Tep.**

Uchiha Sasuke menarik nafas lega ketika tangannya berhasil menggenggam kepalan tangan Sakura saat gadis itu akan melayangkan sebuah 'tinjuan maut' yang bahkan bisa meruntuhkan sebuah gunung karenanya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_!" Pekik Sakura sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Sasuke di depannya. Gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh pria itu. "Maafkan aku, kukira tadi kau adalah orang jahat," ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, sebelum berkata, "ayo, pulang! Kuantar kau sampai rumah," katanya kemudian. Sakura terpekur sejenak melihat Sasuke yang telah berjalan melaluinya. Merasakan bahwa tak ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, pemuda Uchiha itu kembali berbalik. "Cepat Sakura. Malam sudah semakin larut."

Dan Sakura tanpa sadar melengkungkan senyum lebar pada pemuda Uchiha itu sebelum mengikuti langkahnya dengan semangat dan dengan perasaan bahagia tak terkira.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke sempat menoleh dan memberikan silau tajam pada seseorang yang berniat mengganggu Sakura-nya di balik tembok sana.

Seseorang yang tengah menatap tanah dengan tubuh gemetar dan tangan yang mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, akibat terkena genjutsu Uchiha Sasuke.

….

=0=0=0=

….

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu masih berjalan dengan atmosfir keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura sesekali mencuri lihat ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Tidak ada kata dari pemuda itu setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Dan Sakura harus menyumpahi suasana _awkward_ ini, karena dirinya pun tak kunjung melepaskan kata.

Dan Sakura sedikit menyesal ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

" _A-arigato_ , Sasuke- _kun,"_ karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, karenanya hanya dua patah kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Samar-samar Sakura melihat kepala Sasuke yang mengangguk pelan. Remang-remang cahaya lampu jalan membuat Sakura menerka-nerka ekspresi pemuda itu yang masih diam dan tak kunjung pergi. "A-aku masuk dulu, ya, Sasuke- _kun,"_ ujarnya kemudian.

Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir pria itu, sebelum suara _baritone_ yang membekukan miliknya menyebut nama Sakura. "Sakura…"

Kepala bersurai pink pucat milik gadis di depannya kembali menoleh dengan _emerald_ nya yang memancarkan tanda tanya besar.

"Aku akan pergi lagi besok," suaranya terdengar begitu berat, seolah-olah kata-kata itu menumpu berat pada lidahnya. "Mungkin dengan waktu yang lama."

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa ia merasakan harus mengatakan ini pada Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti apapun apalagi ketika mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu yang diucapkan dengan suara getir.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku? Aku kan, bukan siapa-siapamu," suaranya memelan diakhir kalimat.

Sasuke mematung sejenak karena kata-kata Sakura barusan entah mengapa begitu menohok hatinya. Pemuda dengan surai raven yang tak lagi bergaya _chikhen butt_ itu langsung berbalik memunggungi Sakura dan hendak segera pergi dari sana, sebelum suara Sakura kembali mengudara.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup karena pertanyaan ini merupakan pertanyaan yang paling ingin ditanyakannya sejak dulu kepada pemuda Uchiha itu. "Sebenarnya, apa arti diriku untukmu. Jujur saja, kadang aku merasa kita seperti seorang teman, kadang lebih dari itu," kepalanya terangkat, menatap _onyx_ sekelam malam milik Sasuke. "Dan terkadang… tidak berarti apa-apa."

Sakura sudah memikirkan pertanyaan ini matang-matang dan akan menerima dengan lapang dada apapun yang akan dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. Manik hijau itu tepat membidik hitam onyx yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan tanyakan aku sesuatu yang tak kutahu jawabannya, Sakura," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tanpa sadar jelaga itu memandang lembut emerald di depannya. "Karena aku tak tahu, jika itu tentangmu."

Sakura menunduk sedih, kemudian kembali menengadah ketika Sasuke berdiri tepat di dekatnya.

 _Tuk!_

Sakura meringis ketika kedua jari itu mengetuk dahi lebarnya. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya yang langsung membuat air mata menuruni pipi _chubby_ gadis itu. Dan gadis bersurai _pink_ itu hanya bisa menelan pahitnya kekecewaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika melihat punggung penerus terakhir klan Uchiha itu menjauh.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura saja yang mengetahui Sasuke akan pergi keluar desa melainkan seluruh teman-temanya termasuk Hatake Kakashi, selaku _Rokudaime Hokage._

Naruto memeluk temannya itu dengan erat dan sesekali bibirnya mengucap agar Sasuke tidak pergi sebelum melihatnya dilantik menjadi Hokage. Semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa renyah mendengar guyonan yang sempat-sempatnya dilontarkan Naruto, termasuk Sasuke di dalamnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Namun tidak halnya dengan Sakura yang hanya bisa menatap muram pandangan di depannya.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Pemuda Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya sebelum berpamitan pergi. Dan melewati Sakura begitu saja, seakan-akan takut pandangan gadis itu akan merobohkan pertahanannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat tingkah dua mantan muridnya itu. Dengan langkah tenang dan pandangan datar, pria yang hampir menginjak kepala empat itu menghampiri gadis didikannya yang masih menunduk sedih.

Kakashi memegang pundaknya, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan apapun padamu jika kau tak mengatakan apapun padanya," onyx hitam itu menatapnya penuh arti. "Kurasa kau harus mengejarnya dan menayakan 'hal itu' sekali lagi."

Kemudian pria itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam membatu di tempatnya.

"Sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat," dan itu merupakan kata-kata terakhir sebelum Hokage keenam itu benar-benar pergi.

=0=0=0=

Matahari di atas sana sudah terik, membuat Sasuke harus berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar beristirahat. Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu mengambil sebotol air dari dalam tasnya, menguknya hingga tandas untuk menghilangkan sedikit dahaganya.

Alisnya mengernyit dalam ketika merasakan sesuatu sedang mendekatinya. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan memasang sikap siaga dan akan melemparkan kunai jika saja dia tidak mengenali cakra siapa yang sedang mendekat.

"Untuk apa kau kemari…Sakura!" Ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tepat menghunus permata emerald di depannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku malam itu Sasuke- _kun_ ," balasnya lagi.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke meluntur seiring waktu ketika memorinya memutar kembali pertanyaan Sakura saat malam di mana ia mengantar gadis itu pulang.

"Sudah kubilang…"

"Dari kecil, aku selalu mengagumi Sasuke- _kun_ , sampai sekarang, walaupun Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah melihat sedikitpun padaku," Sakura langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu berkata lebih lanjut. "Dan ketika kau meninggalkanku, teman-teman dan Konoha, kufikir seharusnya aku membencimu sejak hari itu."

Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit tak kasat mata di dasar hatinya ketika mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis polos di depannya kini.

"Tapi, semakin aku merasakan rasa sakit itu, malah semakin aku jatuh cinta padamu." Sakura menarik napas dalam, mencoba membendung rasa tangisnya agar tidak membucah keluar.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat melihat air mata mengalir turun dari emerald teduh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengartikan semua ini, Sakura. Dalam sisi lain diriku, aku merasa tidak pantas bersamamu. Tapi dalam sisi lain…."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil harap-harap cemas, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari laki-laki itu.

"….aku begitu mengharapkan akan selalu bersamamu, membangun keluarga kecil kita dengan lambang Uchiha besar di belakang punggungnya. Hidup di Konoha bersama dan bahagia sampai tua."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras-keras guna menahan isakan yang keluar karena mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, walau semuanya gagal. Air matanya tumpah bercampur rasa bahagia begitu Sasuke menariknya dalam satu dekapan erat. Memeluknya dengan rasa cinta pemuda itu yang selama ini tertahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Sakura, kau lebih berarti dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini…_

 _…_ _maka dari itu, ikutlah bersamaku kali ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ~**

Uhm, Halooo Haruka Ryokusuke. Haha! Maaf kalo malah jadi _disaster_ ya. Soalnya kakak buat ditengah-tengah tumpukan tugas sekolah dan wb yang melanda, hihihi.

Gajadi yang kemarin karena hilang ide di tengah jalan, jadinya buat ini. Idenya tiba-tiba aja melintas waktu di sekolah, khakhakhakha!

Ohya, sengaja gak dibuat end atau tbc, mana tau mau nyambungin tentang perjalan mereka sampe dapet dede Sarada, hehe XD.

Udah ah, semoga memuaskan ya. Byebye.

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **(06 Januari 2016)**


End file.
